Goodnight
by ShinobiShan
Summary: The Kazekage always gets what he wants, but he will get Lee?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is kinda my first Fan Fiction…I published this story on another site before and it got quite a good response so I thought I might try it here. Anyway, be kind to me and please review! :D**

**Edited December 2010: I hope I have improved this fic a little…it was a bit rough.**

Please bear in mind that this is an introductory chapter so it might be a little boring at first…the story will get better later I promise!

It was 3am and Lee was still awake, something was bothering him…

It wasn't as if he didn't love Kankuro. In fact, the day he'd met him had been the happiest day of his life. Sure, the role-play with his puppets was a bit strange sometimes (especially when he tried to incorporate it into their sex life) but other then that he was the perfect husband.

It had never really occurred to Lee, when they had first started dating, that going out with the Kazekage's brother would have a ton of perks, but he realised now that life with Kankuro was good.

He had never really felt the need to tell Kankuro that the two of them had met by mistake. Lee had been trying to set up a meeting with his brother, the Kazekage, to discuss diplomacy matters between the Leaf and Sand, but some Chuunin had got his wires crossed and he'd ended up in a meeting with Kankuro instead.

Their story wasn't a very exciting one. A string of dates later they had fallen in love and shortly after that they were married. Lee had never really intended to marry at all, he barely had enough time for himself as it was, what with his vigorous training schedule and his unrelenting devotion to Gai-Sensei, he didn't think he would have time for a partner. But it had just happened and quite frankly, he couldn't have been happier.

Shortly after their one-year anniversary Kankuro had received a mission that would send him deep into the Hidden Mist for at least three weeks. Kankuro had gone to his brothers house to discuss the details of the mission and Lee was slightly put off by Gaara's insistence that he stay with him while Kankuro was away. Gaara had never really taken much interest in him after the incident at the Chuunin exams all those years ago and Lee thought it was rather arrogant of Gaara to assume that he would want to stay with him at all. But, after some persuasion on Kankuro's part that Lee 'bond' with his little brother he had caved in and gone to stay with the moody redhead.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The first few days in the home of the Kazekage were quite and uneventful, it seemed to Lee that Gaara spent most of his time keeping to himself and that he wasn't really in tune with anyone around him, but the night Temari came over for dinner it had all started.

After twenty minutes of blazing row between the sand siblings over an incident which neither of them would explain, Temari slammed the door in a rage and was gone, leaving Lee sitting across the table from Gaara who had silent tears running down his face. Without realising what he was doing, Lee reached out across the table and before he could stop himself he had grasped Gaara's hand.

He had expected it to be retracted immediately, but instead he felt it close tightly around his own hand and after a few seconds Gaara looked up at him. His face was sad, but beautiful at the same time and Lee felt himself becoming lost in it. Quickly he realised what he was doing and pulled his hand away, Gaara didn't make any form of protest, nor did he return Lee's call of goodnight as he stood up, so Lee left him sitting at the table.

**A/N: I still have no idea why I chose to write a GaaxLee Fic, I'm like head over heels for KakaxIru 3!**

**Anywho, please review! (Haha, rhyme) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****So here's the second chapter for anybody who may be reading this story. Please review or I'll never know if I'm rubbish or not :P**

**Edited December 2010**

He didn't see Gaara for a while after the incident, which was not unusual because he was, after all, the Kazekage. Lee spent most nights eating dinner alone in the very large dining room, or wandering around the house looking for something to do.

Late one night while he was shuffling down a passage in his boxers looking for the bathroom he walked past a room he hadn't been into yet. He quietly pushed open the door, hoping it was not somebody's bedroom, but to his dismay he found that it was.

Luckily though it was unoccupied at the time and Lee was just about to leave when a heard a shrill bird call from the corner. He turned his head towards the source of the noise and saw that there was a wooden perch in the room and that there was a bird sitting on top of it. It looked to him like a shinobi messenger bird but it seemed to be living in the house, which was very unusual. He walked up to it and stroked its feathers, it seemed quite tame and it eventually climbed down onto his arm. He sat down on the bed behind him and was still stroking it's head when somebody entered the room. It was Gaara.

He seemed not to notice Lee at first and started untying his robes so Lee let out a little cough. Gaara turned to look at him and he managed to squeak out an almost inaudible "Sorry."

Gaara simply grunted and continued looking at him. He was starting to feel embarrassed that he was sitting on Gaara's bed in his boxers and he tried his best to look relaxed as they stared uncomfortably at each other

"He arrived with a message for me one day and I noticed he had a broken leg. I let him stay here until it had healed, he never left though…" Gaara suddenly spoke up.

"Ah" Lee said "He's quite beautiful isn't he"

"I guess so" Gaara sighed and continued to stare at Lee.

"I'm sorry for trespassing in your room like this, I was just looking for a bathroom and I…"

"Feel free to use this one then if you like" Gaara gestured towards the en-suite in his room.

"Well…I wouldn't want to intrude." Lee tried to worm his way out of the situation but to no avail.

"Its no problem, you go ahead" he said moving forward to take the bird from Lee. He reluctantly handed the bird over and walked through the bathroom door.

When he had finished in the bathroom Lee washed his hands and walked toward the door. He thought he should probably knock before coming out but decided against it at the last minute and walked through the door. He immediately regretted his decision.

Gaara was standing in the middle of the room in a pair of sleeping shorts that had just barely made it over his hips when Lee had entered. Lee quickly shoved his eyes towards the floor and started walking very quickly to the door, but in his haste he misjudged his path and ended up walking straight into the Kazekage. Gaara fell over and Lee landed on top of him, their bare torso's crashing against each other.

Lee immediately began to giggle with embarrassment and started getting off of Gaara when he felt the redhead grab his wrist. Lee looked down into the beautiful green eyes below him and before he knew what was happening they were kissing.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Lee woke up the next morning he immediately had a flashback to the previous night. After a couple of minutes of very passionate kissing, Lee had pushed Gaara away (much against his own desire) and told him that he just couldn't do it.

"I can't cheat on Kankuro, he means everything to me, and Gaara, he's your brother." Lee had said

"Fine" Gaara said

Lee slowly got up and walked through the door, just before he closed it he looked back at Gaara who was now in sitting position on the floor.

"Goodnight Gaara"

'Goodnight!' he thought to himself. Honestly Lee what were you thinking? Its one thing to kiss your husbands brother, but another thing entirely to push him away and then still expect him to say goodnight to you. The atmosphere in this house is going to be super awkward now…

Lee quickly changed into some normal clothes, he was not about to go walking anywhere in this house in his boxers again, and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. He had hoped that Gaara would be elsewhere but, to his dismay, there he was sitting at the kitchen table holding a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

When he heard Lee approach he looked up lazily and then went back to reading. It was to late to turn around now so Lee went over to the jug and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sipped it slowly and decided that he should probably say something but Gaara beat him to the punch.

"If you're feeling bad about last night I can assure you that there's nothing to worry about."

"Well I…I do love your brother you know and I…"

"Don't worry, I don't think there's any reason Kankuro should know about what happened"

"What shouldn't I know?" a voice called from the back door.

Lee looked over his shoulder in horror and saw Kankuro standing in the doorway, he was home early.

"Kankuro!" Lee ran over and hugged him. As he held onto Kankuro he wondered how much his husband had heard of his conversation with Gaara. 'Not much, considering I still have a head on my shoulders.'

"We…we weren't expecting you back for at least another week…what brings you back so soon?" Lee tried not to sound to surprised.

"Well I can always go back if you'd like me to." Kankuro said jokingly

"No, no its not that, I just…I'm glad you're back" Lee said, burying his head into Kankuro's chest so that he wouldn't have to speak anymore.

"How was the mission?" Gaara asked.

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary I suppose, we were…hey wait a second, don't change the subject, what were you two saying when I walked through the door? It's not nice to gossip about people when they aren't here to defend themselves."

"It was eh...nothing…I…" Lee stammered out, but before he could finish Gaara interrupted him.

"Well, I suppose the surprise is already ruined anyway…" Gaara said

Lee looked at him blankly, what was he talking about? Surely he wasn't going to rat them out?

"What surprise" Kankuro asked

"Well, if you must know, we were planning to surprise you with a welcome home party when you got back from your mission." Gaara spoke so smoothly that it sounded rehearsed.

"A party for me? Lee is this true? You know I hate parties." Kankuro raised an eyebrow and looked down at his husband.

"Um, yeah…its true. We thought it would be a nice way for you to…unwind after your mission." Lee said, finding it scarily easy to lie.

"Well, when you put it that way, I wouldn't mind getting the gang around here for a couple of drinks…I haven't seen most of them in ages!" Kankuro said.

"You mean you want a party then?"

"Well, seeing as you've already gone through the trouble of planning one for me, we may as well have it." Kankuro said casually, picking up Lee's coffee mug from the table and taking a sip.

"Ok then…we'll do it." Lee said, glancing Gaara a sideways death stare.

**A/N: Oh dear, what has Lee gotten himself into now…**

**Don't forget to review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, my other fic's are keeping me kinda busy :) Hope you enjoy…**

**Edited December 2010**

Lee found himself once again staring at the wooden outside of Gaara's bedroom door. He had tried to tell himself that he only wanted to see the bird one more time but he knew that it wasn't true. The real reason he was there was something he didn't quite understand…his husband had just arrived back from a dangerous mission and he should have been spending the night with him but he had felt compelled to see Gaara again.

So after taking a deep breath and summoning a small amount of courage he knocked on the door and waited. When no reply came he turned to walk away, feeling somewhat relieved, but before he could make it two steps he heard the door creak open behind him.

"Lee? Did you need something?" Gaara called out behind him.

"I…" He had to think quickly now "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

Shit, what could he say? "Um, I wanted to say…thank you…for earlier I mean. Thanks for not saying anything."

"You do realise this presents us with a rather pressing problem don't you?"

"Ah yes…the party. I was thinking we could just…"

"Not the party Lee, something much more important."

" call Temari and Shika…what do you mean something more important?"

"Well, I want you" Gaara said flatly.

Lee's eyes widened. How could Gaara just say something like that? Didn't he care at all the Lee was his brothers husband? Or that the same brother was currently a mere passage away from them at that very moment? Or that…But Lee's train of thought was abruptly cut off as he found himself being pulled inside Gaara's bedroom. The force had ripped the two top buttons off his shirt.

"When somebody say's that they want you it is impolite to just stand and stare at them." Gaara said with a smirk, still holding the front of Lee's shirt.

"I…I don't know what to say Gaara…I"

"If you'll recall Lee, you were the one who just wandered into my room, shirtless, and forced yourself on me…or at least that's the way I could make it look to Kankuro…" Gaara said rather seriously. It was then the Lee realised something very important about Gaara. He always got exactly what he wanted.

"You know what Gaara, I'm not some sort of toy that you can just manipulate for your own enjoyment."

"Oh but you are…I always get what I want in the end Lee, always." Gaara said, pushing Lee back against the doorframe. He began unbuttoning the rest of Lee's shirt and running his hand, which Lee noted was surprisingly cold, up Lee's torso. The action sent shivers down Lee's spine and he leant forward into the touch, his face inching closer to Gaara's. A sudden vibration coming from the wooden door behind him caused him to freeze.

"Gaara, you in there!"

Gaara's hand stopped moving and Lee held his breath. Kankuro was outside the door.

"Geez there really is no privacy in this house." Gaara whispered to Lee, gently licking the shell of his ear.

Quickly Gaara shoved Lee into his closet and shut the door. He then straightened himself up and walked calmly over to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Yes Kankuro?"

"Gaara I'm sorry it's so late but I really need to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait until morning? I'm kind of tired." He said, glancing over at the closet. The door was now slightly open.

"Gaara I…I need to speak to you now, while Lee is asleep." Lee froze inside the closet, listening intently.

"Alright, why don't we go downstairs and get some coffee and we can talk." Gaara suggested, knowing full well that whatever his brother wanted to tell him was something that Lee wasn't suppose to hear.

"Ok…" Kankuro said, moving towards the door, but just as he was about to leave Lee heard Kankuro say something in a small voice that didn't sound at all like the loud obnoxious husband he new "Gaara, I've met someone else…I don't know what to do…"

Gaara looked back at the closet hoping against hope that Lee hadn't heard that.

Lee however had heard every word and he leant backwards, sliding down the inside of the closet until he was sitting with his head in his hands. "Please tell me I didn't just hear that…" he whispered into the silence.

**A/N: Me no likey! :(**

**Watch out for the random pairing in the next chapter, it'll knock your socks off…kinda.**

**Please review! I feed off of positive energy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I warned you, prepare for a very random pairing and a WHOLE bunch of fluff in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it :) **

**Wow, two updates in three days, I'm proud…of myself…lol**

**Edited December 2010**

Gaara watched closely as a shaking Kankuro took the cup of coffee he was offering him. Kankuro took a long sip and then looked up at Gaara with troubled eyes.

"So what is this all about Kankuro" Gaara asked rather sharply, Kankuro flinched and opened his mouth speak but instead took another sip of his coffee.

"Kankuro!"

"Alright, alright…I just don't know how to tell you this, it sounds so wrong when I say it out loud…"

"How bout you start at the beginning and we go from there?" Gaara asked, softening his words a little.

"Ok…remember a couple of months back I had a mission in Konoha?" Gaara nodded at his brother. "Well I got into a really bad fight with a couple of Missing Nin just outside the village and I was too weak to get myself help so I was kinda just lying under a tree bleeding when one of the Konoha ANBU found me…he…" Kankuro stopped

"Go on 'kuro" Gaara said softly. He hated using his brother's nickname but he knew that it would help calm him down.

"Well, while he was patching me up I must have passed out from blood loss or something because the next thing I remember I woke up in a room I didn't recognise…"

-Flashback-

Kankuro woke up with a splitting headache, he tried to open an eye but it seemed like they had been welded shut and his throat felt extremely dry. He stuck his hand to reach for the glass of water he always kept next to his bed but instead of finding a table his hand hit into a solid wall. 'Strange, my bed isn't against a wall…shit' He quickly wrenched his eyes opened and tried to sit up but he immediately felt two hands pushing him softly backwards.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a deep, unfamiliar voice said.

"Wha…where am I?" Kankuro asked. He was trying to gather his thoughts but the headache was making that impossible. He looked up to try and catch a glimpse of the person in front of him but all he could see was long black hair falling in front of pale skin.

"You're in Konoha, you're safe, now go back to sleep…" the voice said soothingly. Then hands left his shoulders and began running through his hair, where they softly stroked until he fell fast asleep.

-End of Flashback-

"I woke up about 3 days later in the hospital in Konoha. They told me what had happened and that one of their ANBU had brought me in but, for obvious reasons, they wouldn't tell me who it was." Kankuro said, taking another sip of his coffee and putting the now empty mug on the counter.

"I couldn't get that voice out of my head. Even after I came back here I thought about it all the time. I felt really bad that I never got to thank the guy for looking after me. But there was also something else though, I couldn't help but feel that nobody has ever cared for me like that before, not even mom or dad or…Lee." Kankuro said. He had a look on his face that told Gaara that he felt terrible about what he just said.

"Kankuro I…" Gaara tried to speak but Kankuro cut him off.

"Please let me finish Gaara, I need to tell somebody all of this. I need to know if I'm making a terrible mistake…"

"Its ok Kankuro, go ahead" Gaara said

"When I was on my way to that mission in The Hidden Mist three weeks ago I found out that it was actually a collaborative mission with Konoha. I really wasn't looking forward to working with those Leaf idiots until I found out who I was working with."

"Well, spit it out, who was it?" Gaara asked, becoming a little inquisitive.

"You've met Sasuke Uchiha right?" Gaara nodded and then frowned. If that is what had gotten Kankuro so excited then Gaara would have to hit him, Sasuke wasn't all that impressive.

"Well I got to work with his brother…"

"You mean…you got to meet Itachi Uchiha!" Gaara's inner fangirl squealed in delight.

"Yea, that was my first reaction too, until I heard him speak. It was the same voice Gaara, the same person who patched me up and stayed with me until I fell asleep." Kankuro said, looking intently at his hands, which were both, curled into fists "I can't help myself Gaara, he's just…I think I love him…"

"Kankuro, you cant be serious. Did you even say anything to him about it?" Gaara asked sceptically

"You see Gaara the thing is I didn't have to, he took care of everything, he just knew. I know that this must all sound really ridiculous but I feel like, I don't know…I feel like he knows exactly what I need, even better than I do."

"Kankuro…" Gaara sighed and looked at his brother. He understood exactly what Kankuro was feeling. He understood it all to well…

-Flashback-

Gaara had been staying at his brother's home for a little over a week now. It was nice to get away from all the stress of being Kazekage for a little while, especially since he wasn't feeling too well.

He hadn't bothered to tell Kankuro that he was feeling sick because he didn't want to ruin his vacation, it wasn't until he woke up on the floor with Lee bending over him, that he realised it had probably been a bad idea.

"Geez Gaara, your fever's through the roof, what were you thinking not telling us that you were sick!" Lee said in his best mother hen voice.

"Don't worry Lee-san, I'm alright."

"Gaara, I know you're not really happy about it but we are family now, so you can call me Lee…"

"Ok, um Lee, don't worry about me I'm fine" Gaara said, trying to stand up, but halfway there his legs failed him and before he knew what had happened Lee had caught him and was carrying him to his bedroom.

"Um Lee-san…I mean Lee, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to bed before you hurt yourself." Lee said, walking into Gaara's room and carefully placing him on the bed. "Honestly Gaara, you're a grown man, how could you let yourself get this sick?"

Gaara stared at Lee for a few seconds in complete shock, why was this man so worried about him?

"Really Lee I'm ok, you don't have to do this…"

"I'm not doing this because I have to Gaara, I'm doing it because I want to. You're Kankuro's brother and that's makes you a part of my family, family always looks out for each other…"

Gaara was starting to feel faint again so he barely heard what Lee was saying. The fever was making his head ache badly and he fought hard to keep his eyes open. Then he felt a cool hand on his forehead and a soft voice say "Its alright, go to sleep."

-End of flashback-

**A/N: For my purposes Itachi is not evil and is just a normal Konoha Shinobi…but I'm sure you kinda figured that out right…Well I hope that this chapter didn't confuse anybody, what with the flashbacks and all. I'm really starting to get into this story now, Woohoo!**

**Please review! Don't make me have to hurt you…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter, my exams are nearly over, and I finally sent off my university application, which means that I am one step closer to freedom! I kinda feel like Lee does in this chapter…oop's, I better keep quite and let you find out for yourself :)**

**P.S: Lee being in a closet is not a metaphor for anything. I'm sure that you are well aware by now that this is a yaoi fic…**

**Edited December 2010**

Back upstairs Lee was still sitting in Gaara's closet with his head in his hands; he wasn't sure if he should stay there or go to bed. He also wasn't sure if he should go to his room or Kankuro's room. In fact he wasn't really sure of anything at that point in time. The only things he could think about were the words that he had heard his husband say. He had been in the closet for…what had it been? About two hours? And he still couldn't believe what he had heard…

If Kankuro had really met someone else then Lee wasn't sure what he should do. "Great, anymore uncertainty and I'm just going to take up permanent residence in this closet!" Lee said to himself bitterly.

After that he decided that it was probably a good idea to get out of Gaara's closet and go to Kankuro's room so as to not rouse any suspicion from his husband. "I cannot believe I actually care about what Kankuro thinks after what he's just said. And I cannot believe that I am talking to myself again…" Lee said, pushing open the cupboard door and stepping out. But he nearly fell right back in when he saw Gaara sitting on the bed staring at him.

"Gaara! What the hell? How long have you been sitting there?" Lee half shouted half said.

"Oh about 20 minutes I'd say…"

"And you didn't think it'd be a good idea to, I don't know, tell me that you were here?" Lee asked sarcastically.

"Well, it's just that, I thought you might need some time to think so I didn't want to disturb you…" Lee could visibly see Gaara's eyes softening as he spoke.

"I…Thanks, you're probably right." Lee said with a sigh. " Anyway I'm going to go to bed now."

"Wait Lee." Gaara said, getting up and grabbing Lee's hand. "Don't you want to know what my brother told me?" He asked this question cautiously, praying that Lee had heard none of what Kankuro had said.

"No." Lee said abruptly, pulling his hand out of Gaara's. "Goodnight Gaara.

"Lee!" Gaara shouted pulling him around and crashing their lips together. He poured everything he could into that kiss because lord knows that Lee deserved it. It was a while before they broke apart for air and when they did they stood staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Run away with me." Gaara suddenly breathed out. 'Oh my God…what did I just say? That was possibly the corniest thing in the entire world.' Gaara thought to himself.

Lee looked at Gaara with his big, dark eyes and slowly a smile started to form on his face. It grew slowly into a grin, then a chuckle, and finally Lee had collapsed onto the bed, doubled over with laughter.

Gaara sat down and smiled at the laughing mess next to him. He waited a few moments before putting his hand on Lee's back and began rubbing soothing circle as the laughter turned to muffled sobs.

"Gaara, what am I going to do?" Lee asked pleadingly through his tears.

Gaara just stared at him and continued rubbing his back. "So you heard what he said..."

Lee simply nodded as more tears rolled down his cheeks and plummeted downwards to where a wet patch was forming on his pants. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the sobs suddenly stopped.

"God I'm pathetic!" Lee said abruptly.

Gaara looked at him with wide eyes, genuinely surprised at Lee's outburst.

"It's always me, I'm always the one with the short end of the stick. I'm born into a ninja village with absolutely no talent whatsoever. I work hard for years only to be surpassed by people who were born with a gift and never have to work half as hard as I do. I move away from my friends and end up alienating myself while trying to be a good husband and now this? Well you know what? It ends here. I'm not going to be taken advantage of anymore!" Lee said, standing up and storming out of the room.

Gaara sat silently on the side of his bed wondering what had just happened. He was just about to get up when Lee suddenly walked back into the room and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Except for you Gaara, you can take advantage of me anytime." And with that he pulled Gaara into a heated kiss, which ended as quickly as it had begun when Lee then stormed back out of the room again muttering things about 'youth' and 'passion'.

Gaara stared at the empty space where Lee had just been standing. That was more like the Lee he had fought at the Chuunin exams all those years ago. He hadn't seen that Lee in a long time…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once outside Gaara's bedroom Lee walked a couple of steps down the passage, his body pulsing with adrenaline and collapsed in a heap against the wall. Did he really want to know what his husband had told Gaara? After all, ignorance is bliss and he couldn't actually picture his life without Kankuro anymore. But he would be damned if he was going to let that cheating bastard ruin his life anymore. He knew that he had lost a lot of himself while he was with Kankuro but he hadn't actually realised how much it was. He sat on the floor for a few moments gathering his thoughts until he finally decided to go to bed, in his own room.

A few minutes after he had gotten into bed he heard footsteps climbing the stairs from the kitchen. They presumably belonged to Kankuro, but to Lee's surprise they didn't walk past his door, they stopped right in front of it. Lee immediately closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep while he listened to the door softly creak open and the sound of footstep walking quietly to his bed. The other side of the bed dipped and the blankets rustled and he felt a mixture of relief and anger as he realised that Kankuro had just climbed into bed with him. Maybe he had heard wrong, maybe Kankuro still loved him. Or maybe he was just a bastard who was toying with his feelings. Either way he couldn't stop himself from flinching when he felt an arm snake itself around his waist.

"Lee? Are you awake?" Kankuro asked in a surprised voice

"Yes…" Lee said softly, turning over to face his husband.

Kankuro smiled softly and leant over to kiss him on the forehead "Goodnight Lee."

"Goodnight Kankuro"

'I'll give him one more night' Lee thought to himself.

**A/N: YOSH! The return of the Lee we all know and love…well almost anyway. He will get there eventually but its difficult to just let go of the person you thought was the love of your life…**

**Oh and don't worry, I like my Lee to be a little laid back so he's not going to change completely. That means no green spandex (I know I know, it's a tragedy)!**

**Once again I implore you to review…I may even throw in a free coupon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! I know I haven't updated this story in…7 MONTHS! Fuck me, that's a long time. Wow, I apologise profusely…lets not waste anymore time then, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Lee awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He stretched his arms above his head before slowly cracking open one eye, only to find the pale green eyes of the Kazekage staring back at him.

"Gah! What the hell Gaara!" Lee shot backwards and pulled the covers up in a defensive manner.

"Hiding something?" Gaara smirked, eyeing the blankets.

"What? No! I just got a fright, that's all…what the hell are you doing anyway?" Lee tried to straighten himself out somewhat.

"I brought you breakfast…" Gaara stated, holding up a plate with a lone muffin sitting on it. It reminded Lee of the cakes he used to make out of mud when he was a kid but he didn't want to offend Gaara so he threw him a fake grin.

"Thank you Gaara…"

Lee wasn't sure what to do, he knew that this was probably Gaara's way of making a romantic gesture but it was just all to surreal for. He slowly took the plate from Gaara and picked up the muffin, the Kazekage's eyes following its path all the way to his mouth until finally he took a bite.

"I made it myself." Gaara said, the words sounded strange coming from him.

A millisecond after hearing that Lee coughed and opened his mouth so pieces of half chewed muffin felt out.

Gaara glared at him "You don't like it?"

"No, no it's not that! It's just that I'm not particularly fond of sand flavour…" Lee gave Gaara a sheepish smile, hoping against hope that the Kazekage would see the humorous side of his comment.

Instead Gaara gave him a look that could easily have been misconstrued as anger but that Lee knew was hurt.

"Sorry, I'll take it away." He tried to take the plate from Lee but he wouldn't let go.

"Gaara I…"

"It's alright, I'm not offended." Gaara tried to tug the plate out of Lee's hands but Lee tugged back.

"Let go." Gaara gritted out, using all his weight to pull backwards.

"No." Lee gave a sudden sharp yank and Gaara lost his balance. The Kazekage fell forward right into Lee's lap, the plate flew across the room and muffin crumbs spilled everywhere.

Lee looked down at the Kazekage in his lap and started giggling.

"What are you doing?" Gaara looked up at Lee from his awkward position.

"You know Gaara, you're too adorable, thank you." Lee leant forward and captured the Kazekage's lips in a gentle kiss. Gaara seemed to relax at the touch and Lee pulled back and smiled "That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me."

Gaara didn't say anything but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly and Lee took that as a good sign.

"So, where is my…where is Kankuro this morning?" Lee was going to have to stop himself referring to Kankuro as his husband due to obvious reasons.

"He left early, before I was even up. And that's saying something because I didn't sleep last night…" Gaara began to move and Lee thought that he was going to get off the bed but instead he rolled onto his back, his head still in Lee's lap. He smiled up at the object of his affections before closing his eyes and nuzzling his cheek against Lee's thigh.

'Oh my god. Gaara. Nuzzling. Two words I never thought I'd hear in one sentence.' Lee thought to himself, but he didn't say anything because the redhead just looked so content.

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Lee asked, hoping that his suspicion of Kankuro's location was wrong.

"Nope." Gaara muttered sleepily "As I said, I didn't see him."

"Oh, ok…" Lee sat quietly for a few minutes before smiling to himself, Gaara had fallen asleep in his lap. His heart warmed at the thought that the Kazekage felt comfortable enough to fall asleep with him.

The raven-haired ninja carefully lifted the redhead out of his lap and snuggled down next to him. Considering that he had been rudely awoken that morning he could use a couple more hours of sleep and with that he wrapped his arms around the Kazekage and drifted off into dreamland.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Lee instantly jolted awake at the sound of Kankuro's angry voice. He was confused and sat up, instantly remembering where he was and who was in his arms.

"Kankuro I…" Lee tried to speak but he just couldn't seem to find the right words.

"You had better start explaining right now!" Kankuro growled, the purple paint on his face making him look extra menacing.

Lee opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Gaara sat up and yawned loudly. The Kazekage lazily stretched his arms above his head before turning to his brother "Spare us the dramatic's would you Kankuro, I just woke up."

Kankuro's face darkened even more as he looked at his younger brother "What the fuck are you doing in bed with my husband Gaara?"

"Well, we were sleeping until you just barged in here and woke us up." Gaara stated nonchalantly.

"And you think that's ok? What the fuck is going on here! Someone had better start explaining!" Kankuro looked murderous at this point.

"Kankuro, you know I love you, but let's not kid ourselves. You knew as well as I did that this marriage was over, I was just…helping things along." Gaara yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"Of course, typical Gaara. Thinks he can just have whatever he wants whenever he wants it. Well I've got news for you nii-san, Lee is MY husband and you can't have him." Kankuro was breathing heavily in an attempt to control his rage towards his little brother.

"Excuse me?" Lee suddenly spoke up "I am not your fucking property you bastard! I can't believe that you could come in here and say these things after what you've just been out doing?" Lee was livid and he had his fists balled at his sides.

"Lee, what on earth are you talking about? Been out doing what? I've been in the Hidden Mist for the last two weeks, you know that." Kankuro gave his husband a decidedly confused look.

"…what?" Was all that Lee could manage to force out, what the hell was Kankuro talking about?

"Well I'm sorry for coming home early and interrupting your little love fest with my brother." The venom in Kankuro's voice was overwhelming Lee's sense's.

"I don't understand, you got home yesterday…what are you talking about?" Lee's mind was racing trying to figure out what was going on.

"What are you talking about Lee? I only got home five minutes ago and I came straight up here and found you two like this…"

"No, no you got home yesterday and I heard you telling Gaara about the affair you've been having you bastard! Don't try and cover your tracks now!" Lee growled at his husband.

Kankuro's looked at his husband for a few seconds before his face visibly paled as he realised what was going on "Gaara, what did you do?" He grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt and pulled him so closed that their noses were almost touching.

"Me? Whatever are you talking about?" Gaara smiled at his brother, feigning complete innocence.

"What was it? A mind-control technique, Genjutsu, what?" He shook his brother roughly.

"Now Kankuro, you're not trying to imply that I fed Lee here false information are you?" Gaara asked somewhat sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I'm implying. What did you do to him Gaara?" Kankuro's chakra flared and his free hand balled into a fist.

"Kankuro, what are you talking about. What's going on!" Lee stared at the two brothers desperately.

Both of them ignored him, focusing solely on each other.

"Dear dear brother, it didn't take anything as complicated as Genjutsu. All I needed was a well placed sand clone and a well thought out lie." Gaara said, still in Kankuro's grasp.

The next thing Lee new Gaara flew backwards into the wall, the sand from his gourd unable to detect the swift blow from his brother. Kankuro immediately grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him out of the bed, he dragged him downstairs and out of the front door before teleporting them both to their small home.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lee stood panting as he looked at his husband in shock, he couldn't comprehend what was happening. What did Gaara mean by sand clones and lies and why was Kankuro so upset?

Kankuro broke the silence and grabbed Lee by the shoulders looking him over with concern "What did he do to you Lee?" He asked frantically.

"I…nothing. He hasn't done anything to me." Lee blinked a few times and looked at his husband "What's going on Kankuro."

"He lied to you Lee, I haven't been having an affair, I really did just get home…" Kankuro still held Lee's shoulders.

"No, no you got home yesterday..." Lee shook his head in disbelief.

Kankuro stared into his husbands eyes and Lee could see the hurt in the dark brown orbs "No Lee, from the sounds of it he made a shadow clone of me and fed you some lie to turn you against me…this isn't the first time he's done something like this."

"No…NO! You're lying! Gaara wouldn't do that to me!" Lee felt tears pooling in his eyes and he clenched his fists.

"I'm so sorry Lee, but you heard him yourself…he admitted it."

All at once Lee's entire world came crashing down. He had been tricked by the man who he **thought** loved him and he had cheated on his husband who **really** loved him.

He had cheated.

Cheated.

Lee felt his legs give way and he crumpled over into Kankuro's arms "Tell me it's not true."

"I'm so sorry Lee, I should never have left you with him." Kankuro stroked Lee's hair and rested his chin on his head.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Lee choked out, sobbing into Kankuro's shirt.

**A/N: Wow, PLOT TWIST! I bet none of you saw that one coming huh?**

**Once again I apologise for the extreme lateness of this chapter, I hope you can forgive me…**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
